Clown (Species)
A clown is a species of hominid that originated from Asia and, unlike common humans dressed up as clowns, don't have red noses nor very colorful clothing/costumes, as they aren't appropriate for the real clowns. They aren't actually born with clothing/costumes, since they are made by clowns using common human-made technologies so they aren't naked, unlike their ancestors in prehistoric times. They are called clowns because of their bright green hair, literally white skin, and large-sized mouths with large incisors. Unlike in movies, TV shows, games, etc, they don't really entertain people much (unless if they were trained to entertain) and none of them are killers/evil nor are they scary, they just look very bizarre for a hominid species. Also unlike humans, clowns do not get fat/obese problems, so there are no fat clowns in real life (only fat humans dressed as clowns are), so all clowns of every clown subspecies are skinny and somewhat muscular in build, so they are slightly stronger than the common human. Evolution Around 120,000 years ago, a prehistoric group of Homo Sapiens had migrated to the jungles of Southeast Asia, where they were struggling to adapt in the new environment without any of their tools. In order to adapt, some groups of these Homo Sapiens had developed larger and longer incisors, which, in nature, were designed to strip wood off of branches and tree trunks to reach the insects inside of trees. They also developed bright green coloration in their hair, with males being much longer than that on females, possibly to attract mates. They also have lighter skin colors possibly due to they were once nocturnal, as well as having slightly larger eyes (which are red for some reason), another evidence of their ancestors being nocturnal. Eventually around 80,000 years ago, these advanced hominids evolved into clowns (Homo Therizinodontus). As Homo Sapiens that remained mostly unchanged came and modified many (but not all) habitats, the clowns have adapted to the changing environment by becoming less solitary and more tame/friendly. They have also adapted to become fully-sapient in order to thrive well in cities. They have also adapted to feed on not just insects, but also fish, frogs, lizards, birds, eggs, small mammals, carrion, and man-made food as an effect of their adaptations to life in cities. Due to their new sapience, they have spread to the rest of the world's continents, except Antarctica, where it is too cold for clowns to live in. Known Clown Subspecies *Joker's Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Jokius) *Dawrin's Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Darwinii) *Southern Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Borneaii) *Japanese Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Asiaticus) *Chinese Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Arborius) *Indian Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Indicus) *Afghan Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Pelicorii) *Sumatran Clown (Homo Theriznodontus Whuracai) *Indonesian Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Euragraii) *Philippine Clown (Homo Therizinodontus Massotigris) Clown *Conservation Status: Least Concern *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Order: Primates *Suborder: Haplorhini *Family: Hominidae *Genus: Homo *Species: Therizinodontus *Scientific Name: Homo Therizinodontus Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoids Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Human Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Bipedal Species